


Way to Fall

by Lindyd



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-06 07:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11031606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindyd/pseuds/Lindyd





	1. Chapter 1

【第一天】  
黄昏是一天中视野最差的时候。

贺天在395公路上一路向西行驶，地尽头的空气被热气蒸腾得泛起波纹，夕阳在他眼前缓缓坠落，像光子落进水里。贺天摇下车窗，左臂搭在窗沿把着方向盘，右手放下遮阳板，戴上墨镜。

他就是在这时候看见了莫关山和他的Nissan。

莫关山将车停进了公路右边的紧急车道，引擎盖敞开一张黑洞洞的大口。车主看起来二十上下，亚裔面孔，红发几乎和天边晚霞融为一体。他看起来是气急了，举着扳手皱眉怒瞪不断从引擎盖中飘升的白烟，最后骂出一句脏话，抬腿狠狠一脚踹向保险杠。

他们就是这么搭上的。

贺天踩着刹车，缓缓将车向右停靠，直至停在那辆冒烟的Nissan前面，按下双闪。二人短暂交谈几句，于是并没有花费多少工夫，他就知道了莫关山的来处。

“我去Louisiana，”莫关山像举武器一样握着扳手，戒备地说道，“你载我到64出口就行。”

贺天摘下墨镜，笑着说：“正好顺路，我可以载你一段，我打算去Texas。”至于他是否真的要去那里，并没什么重要。

“现在重要的是，”贺天指了指莫关山的Nissan，“它怎么办？”

莫关山回头看了一眼身后油尽灯枯的银白色小轿车，差点气血上涌。这辆二手车的样子着实凄惨，不知道是几年前的旧款，车身刮痕无数，右边倒车镜是用黄色胶带缠住的，驾驶座的车门保留着上一次车祸撞击后凹凸不平的痕迹。他看着看着，顿时怒从心中起，不由得又抬起腿朝保险杠踹了一脚。

“咣当”一声，半条身子已经拖地的保险杠，这回彻彻底底地摔到了地上。

“操！”莫关山一脚将保险杠踹开，“他妈的两千块的二手破铁，修它的钱都够老子再买一辆了。”

车报废了，但莫关山十分坦然。他向贺天借了手机，打电话给当地的拖车公司，然后又借了纸笔，写下一句“She’s yours now”，压在雨刷器下面。做完这一切后，他从后备箱里拎出行李，头也不回地走向贺天的黑色Chevrolet。这辆二手Nissan是他拿到驾照后买的第一辆车，陪伴他三年，可他说惯了再见，姿态熟稔，此刻竟也不觉得有什么不舍。

贺天的车，比莫关山的好许多。四人座皮卡，载货区加了同色的货箱盖。就在莫关山的手伸向货箱盖的时候，贺天忽然拦住了他。莫关山回过头，被贺天眼中突如其来的冷意钉在原地。

“干嘛？”莫关山下意识屏住了呼吸，是任何动物在遇见比自己更强的狩猎者时的本能反应。

那双眼睛中黑到发亮的光，是真正的亡命徒才会有的杀意。

莫关山心跳如擂，惴惴想道：他是什么人？

“忽然想起来，我后备箱的锁坏了。你把行李放后座吧。”贺天松开莫关山的手腕，这一切只是一瞬间的事。他重新对莫关山弯起嘴角，尽职尽责地扮演一个在高速路上多管闲事的好心人。就好像刚才的对视只是幻觉一场。

两个人的视线交错开，莫关山悄悄松了一口气，手却神经质地攥紧了行李箱。就像三十分钟前，他看见贺天的车缓缓靠近时本能地攥紧扳手一样。 

 

二人上了车，贺天照旧坐在驾驶位，戴上墨镜。车子发动起来，打亮转向灯，重新回到395公路。

时值七月，美国的南方持续高温，莫关山额头结了一层汗珠。贺天以为他是热的，其实不是。莫关山依旧沉浸在贺天望向他的那个眼神里，天边夕阳火红如血，可贺天的眼睛既冷且静，不带丝毫人类该有的情绪，漂亮又无情，像一对精雕细琢的琉璃珠子。莫关山的胃有点打结，除了惧怕之外，还有兴奋。

贺天侧头看了他一眼，汗水顺着莫关山的下巴淌下来，汇聚到喉结下面凹下去的地方，那里的皮肤亮亮的，外面有车开过去的时候反射湿润的光。

他单手开了一罐汽水递过去：“你说你从田纳西来，在那里读书？”

莫关山摇头：“我早不读书了，”他喝了一口汽水，喉结带着晶莹的汗珠上下滚动，“四处走走，没钱了就停下挣一点，挣够了继续走。”

莫关山开始研究贺天的车，把座椅前后摆弄，过了一会儿曲起一条腿，拽了拽T恤的衣领。领口那一圈已经被他的汗水浸湿了，他还是闲不住，又探手去试空调吹出的冷风，像只精力旺盛的小动物。

贺天的喉咙有些发干，他喝了一口水，问道：“喜欢旅游？”

莫关山皱了皱眉：“也不算是，就是受不了总在一个地儿待着。想做点什么。”

“哦，”贺天了然了，“战争中你流尽鲜血，和平中你寸步难行。那你肯定去过很多地方了。”

贺天的道行，自然比莫关山深许多。三言两语，便令莫关山将方才二人在后备箱前毛骨悚然的对视忘掉了。

莫关山紧绷的肌肉渐渐放松下来，他耸了耸鼻尖：“你这车里是股什么味？腥不拉几的。你刚在车里撸完管儿吗？”

贺天笑了，摇下了四面车窗。呼啸的风灌进来，吹散了车厢里的异味。“这样好一点了吗？”

怪胎。

莫关山心想。

温热的晚风吹拂着他的红发，贺天开车很稳，莫关山双臂交叠，搭在窗沿上看急速后退的风景，不知不觉睡着了。夕阳摇摇欲坠，悬挂在他的睫毛上。

贺天一边开车，一边透过后视镜看了后面一眼。身后只有无尽的黑暗与平静。

 

临近半夜的时候贺天才叫醒莫关山，将车子开进公路边的一家汽车旅馆。写着“MOTEL HELLO”字样的红色灯牌在暗夜里时明时灭，发出灯丝接触不良的嗞嗞声，最终O字嘭一声爆掉。莫关山搓了搓手臂上泛起的鸡皮。贺天似无所觉，径直推开旅馆大门。

这种公路沿途的私人motel大都大同小异，二人皆是常客，熟门熟路地向前台领了一间双人标准间的房卡。他们一路穿过走廊，一扇扇门里不时漏出音乐声和人声，旅馆的地上铺着棕红色的厚地毯，光线昏暗，头顶的灯泡附着厚厚一层污垢，大麻的香味渗进年久失修的墙壁里。

贺天找到了他们的房间，插上门卡。推开门的瞬间，房间内的灯也相继亮起来。他们的房里是两张单人床，一只小桌子和两张已经看不出颜色的单人沙发椅。莫关山将随身的背包甩到小桌子上，走到靠窗的那张床边，一把掀起了床单和床罩，动作极其熟练。

贺天越过他抻头看了一眼，干涸的血和尿渍的痕迹几乎占据了整张床垫。

他顿时大笑出来：“这战况……够激烈啊。是闯了红灯还是干到脱肛失禁了？”

角度太刁钻了，可疑的茶色印渍竟然飙得床头都是。

莫关山将床单连着被子用力摔回去，咬牙低骂：“那群白粉仔……嗑大了什么都干得出来。”

贺天挑眉，恰逢这时隔壁应景地响起尖叫和呻吟，然后是一连串男人刁钻下流的叫骂，像配合莫关山的话。贺天差点笑死，他走向另一张床，掀起床罩，好在这仅存的另一张是干净的：“不如咱俩挤一挤。”贺天勾唇说道。

“……”

莫关山沉默了一会：“操。”

二人整理好东西，一前一后去洗澡。莫关山进浴室的时候，洗手台的镜子上还残存着先前贺天洗澡留下的雾气。他站在浴缸里，仰颈看了一眼淋浴喷头，是直接固定在墙上的。这多少令他松了一口气：至少那些连灌肠剂都舍不得买的基佬没法拆下软管洗他们的屁眼。

热水哗啦啦淋下来，仍然盖不住隔壁传来的一声高过一声的尖叫。他快速冲掉身上的汗，草草围了条浴巾出去。贺天正靠在床头研究地图，莫关山只觉得困意上涌，随便套了件干净的T恤就钻进被窝里。贺天侧头看他一眼，熄灭了房里的大灯，只留床头那一小盏。

他们这间房里此刻安静极了，只有莫关山偶尔翻动时衣服与床单摩擦的声音和贺天摆弄地图时纸张的响动。但这种安静，更衬得隔壁兴致高昂的呻吟与肉体撞击的声音格外响亮突兀。

血气方刚的年纪，听了半个小时活春宫，莫关山的老二早硬了。他翻身的频率越来越快，引得贺天都低头朝他看过来。莫关山刚想说话，楼上的位置又传来一道响亮清脆的巴掌声，紧接着是一声男人兴奋的吼叫。

莫关山顿时有些尴尬地低声咕哝：“这他妈都是在打炮还是在杀人……”

贺天噗嗤笑了出来，收起地图也躺进被窝。

一张单人床，两个标准身材的成年男人平躺起来依然很勉强。贺天向内侧过身，两个人便面对面了，彼此间只余下一拳的距离。床头灯暖黄的光映在二人脸上，莫关山有些别扭地动了一下腿，正好抵住贺天半硬的阴茎。他立刻僵住，缓缓抬头，对上了贺天的眼睛。属于两个人的湿热鼻息交错，漆黑的琉璃融化了。

他们在彼此眼中看到同样的欲火。

两道此起彼伏的叫床就像是来自恶鬼的蛊惑，他们越挨越近，亲吻变成了理所当然的事。在唇瓣相接的那一刹那，空气中有什么东西迅速被燃爆。

两个才见面不过六个小时就敢搞到一张床上的人，虽然说不上多么寡廉鲜耻，但能有什么节操观？

“我下午在高速上第一眼看到你的时候，就想这么做了。”贺天贴着莫关山的耳根哑声说。

莫关山低哼一声，当然不信，但他还是引颈向贺天讨了个吻。他感到一种熟悉的兴奋感倒灌进自己的身体，就像他下午在高速上看见贺天冷漠的眼睛时一样。一种靠近可以威胁自己生命的东西时才会有的，令血液动态翻涌的兴奋感。犹如踩在边界一样危险的欢愉几乎使他上瘾。

贺天把着莫关山的胯，将阴茎一点一点推进去。他掌下是一具年轻鲜活的肉体，肌肉虬结，荡起一股精血蓬勃的香气，像一匹刚刚成年的马驹。贺天深吸一口气，忍不住伸出猩红的舌尖，舔了舔唇角。

莫关山整张脸都埋进了枕头里，企图抑制住冲到喉咙的尖叫。太舒服了。贺天的手法老练得过分，给予他的动作，没有一个是多余的。情欲的欢愉像一只扼住他喉咙的手，阻断了空气，意识仿佛进入一个白茫茫的虚空，在这里时间和空间通通失去意义，过去与未来连成一条扭曲的线。他走在线上，恍然间觉得自己和上一任使用旁边那张空床的住客融为一体，似有若无的大麻香味灌进来。

贺天箍着他，一下接一下往他身体里顶，速度越来越快。两个男人做爱，哪里需要体贴温柔，只有荷尔蒙就够了。莫关山身上散发出的味道，一股成年的、健康的动物发情的味道，撩得贺天都快疯了。他射进安全套里时都没来得及将阴茎抽出来，只是就着这个姿势帮莫关山打手枪。莫关山爽得倒吸气，身体像海浪一样在他身下起伏。

贺天把头埋进莫关山的颈窝，嘴唇贴着那里急速鼓动的脉搏：“宝贝你可真棒……你叫什么名字，嗯？”

莫关山从枕头里露出半张脸，觉得他们俩太可笑了。他讥讽地回问：“你叫什么名字？”

“我啊……”贺天扳过莫关山的下巴，吻了上去，“我不能告诉你……”他吻得极用力，舌头狠狠舔舐对方口腔最深处的黏膜，四肢像是一条冰冷的蛇缠绕猎物一样紧紧缠住莫关山，好像他们真是一对爱得情难自已的恋人。

“告诉你的话，我就要杀你灭口了……”声音渐渐低下去。

莫关山只来得及捕捉到前半句，就陷入了睡眠。临睡前他看到的最后的画面，是贺天将手伸进枕头下面。

这人太鸡贼了，他心想。竟然把钱包藏到这里。

 

tbc.

 

复建……失败！我是垃圾呜呜呜！


	2. Chapter 2

【第二天】  
旅馆旁边的plaza五脏俱全，贺天在Dunkin Donuts买早餐，又去旁边便利超市买了润滑剂、安全套和几包烟。他回房的时候，莫关山刚刚醒过来。贺天将塑料袋放到梳妆台上，黄皮纸袋递给缩在被窝里的莫关山：“吃点东西继续睡吧，我续过房了。”

说是早餐，其实已经十点多了。他们始终拉着窗帘，房间里光线昏暗，像罩着层暖黄色的纱。两个人靠在床头吃了个brunch，白天的旅馆十分安静，就像任何一个正常的旅馆一样温和无害。走廊偶尔传来住客走动的声音，透过门的缝隙留下一个移动的暗影。

莫关山吃完手里的bagel，转头看见贺天在喝酒。酒没什么好喝，十块钱一瓶的伏特加，味道几乎等同于酒精兑水。但莫关山未满二十一岁，是不被允许买酒的年纪，酒就因此显得稀奇起来了。他倾身向贺天讨酒喝，脖颈笔直地抻着，不知道自己的样子像一只不幸落到猎人手中的天鹅。

贺天的眼神暗下来，嘴里含了一口酒哺喂他。他单手托着莫关山的脖子，那条经脉就在他指尖鲜活跳动、耀武扬威。莫关山对近在咫尺的危险毫无所觉，始终半阖着眼睛，唇舌张合，努力汲取贺天渡进来的廉价烈酒。一切兴奋都来自于明知不可偏为之的那刻。零星酒液顺着莫关山的嘴角溢出来，贺天伸出舌头，一路舔下去，终于舔到他从昨天开始就心心念念的，喉结下方的小凹槽。

任何动物都不应该轻易将致命的要害暴露给别人。贺天用牙齿噬咬莫关山滚动的喉结，抬起眼皮向上看了一眼。酒将他的皮肤烧红了，也有可能是性欲作祟，两扇睫毛小幅度地飞快颤动，像挂在屋檐边的雨珠。他是那只不幸的天鹅吗？贺天想。

两个人边亲边舔，把半瓶伏特加都喝完了，衣服也脱光了。白日宣淫嘛，总有种醉生梦死一样迷幻的虚假快乐。这回用了最标准的姿势，脸对脸，莫关山酒量不如贺天，仰面躺在床上，四肢沉重不能动，身体又似乎很轻盈，变成摇荡在水面上的一片浮萍。他的眼神涣散开了，不知道盯着天花板的哪一处。受酒精影响之后，性带来的刺激不再清晰，只剩下意识混沌漂浮，像睁着眼睛做梦。

贺天自始至终扼着莫关山的喉咙，莫关山没躲开，任由贺天向他体内越干越凶狠，扼住他的力道越来越重。空气一点一点被抽走时，莫关山向后仰起头，颀长的脖子拉成一条弓，如同濒死的动物一样发出喑哑的嘶鸣。窒息令他浑身的肌肉绷起来，肠道也绞得更紧。高潮的极乐同时从贺天的小腹和大脑灼烧，他手掌收紧，摘掉了安全套，再次捅进去，并且一路干到最深的地方，精液尽数灌进去。

氧气愈发稀薄，莫关山努力辨认贺天的脸，视线里的一切却像瘫软融化的稠水，绞成了一个五彩斑斓的漩涡。在贺天射精的同时，莫关山也在窒息的快感中射了出来。这快感几乎与性无关了。贺天猛然松开掐着他脖子的手。他剧烈咳嗽起来。两个人上下叠着，粗粝湿热的喘息混杂在一处，俱是热汗淋漓。

贺天微微侧过头，舔掉莫关山嘴角淌出来的津液，笑道：“被我操射了？”

莫关山轻喘着气，身体仍旧不由自主地抽搐：他从来没玩过这么疯的，也没有这么爽过。

人在脱离熟悉的环境之后，就好像连熟悉的自我都可以一并短暂地抛之脑后。他们一整个白天藏在这个汽车旅馆里，窝在这张床上。做爱，接吻，睡觉，在休息的间隙喝酒，探索对方的身体。劣质的酒精从胃袋向上烧至大脑。贺天把莫关山压在梳妆镜上从后面进入他，有些疑惑地看着镜子里这张年轻生动的脸。莫关山在情欲上涌的间隙心想：他在疑惑什么？

 

两个人昼夜颠倒，一直厮混到天黑，还吃掉了一盒外卖pizza之后，才像两只鬼一样从旅馆退房飘出来。黑色的Chevrolet停在旅馆前的停车场，像一只隐藏在暗处等待猎物的捕兽夹。

快上车的时候，贺天忽然拉住莫关山：“你去旁边便利店帮我买点东西。”

“买什么？”莫关山皱眉问。

“安全套，”贺天凑近他的耳朵，“昨天我买的号小了，勒得我痛死了，你去买个再大号一点的。给你钱。”

“……嘁”莫关山拍开贺天递钱的手，踹着裤兜转身走向便利店。推开便利店大门的时候，他从玻璃门的反光看到贺天掀开了后备箱。

他不是说后备箱坏了吗？

 

莫关山买完东西出来，想问后备箱的事。贺天倚在车身上看他，抢占了说话的先机：“怎么去了那么久？”

莫关山顿时气道：“妈的那个收银员，一个劲说最大号我戴不了，非让我买小号，操！傻逼一个！该买什么型号我自己能不清楚吗，关他鸡巴事？！”

贺天闷笑着给他开门，等他坐进去，才半个身子探进车窗里吻他：“确实不关他鸡巴事，关我鸡巴事。我鸡巴多大，你都用那儿仔仔细细丈量过了，肯定不会买错。”

“滚！”莫关山一掌把贺天的脸推出去，缓缓摇上车窗。

贺天绕到驾驶座上车，发动，挂档，引擎声响起来。莫关山拿出两包烟放进手套箱，剩下的东西连同袋子一股脑抛到后座。他早将后备箱的事忘了。车厢里浮动着一股刺鼻的香精气味，正势如破竹地劈开他的鼻腔。

“你这车里又是什么味？香水瓶打碎了？”莫关山皱眉，重新把车窗摇下来。

贺天弯起嘴角，食指敲了敲方向盘：“你不是说我车里有怪味吗，我喷一喷。”

喷一喷也不用喷这么多吧？！莫关山干脆将四个窗户都打开了，新鲜的空气灌进来，他才觉得好受一点。

晚上的旅馆在暗夜里闪烁着幽幽红光，又恢复了昨夜他们入住时魔窟一样混乱淫邪的面目。他们从里面走出来，一脚踏进四合的夜色里。

这段路没有路灯，是一段极狭窄阴暗的双车道，他们行驶了半晌，并没有碰见其他车辆。路两旁只有幽深茂密的树林，树影幢幢，不时传来狐狸的叫声，远远听起来像女人在哭，车飞驰而过时，车灯快速闪过几只鹿的影子。他们像走进一个未知的世界里。

莫关山趴在窗沿吹风。天上只有冷白的月光，他捞过贺天的手机试图拍照，可拍了半天，只拍出来一个模糊的白点。他扫兴地放下手机回头，视线猝然同贺天相交——又是二人初次见面时的那双眼睛，像一对冷冰冰的琉璃。

在贺天的注视下，莫关山感到了一股不知名的颤栗瞬间流窜过他的四肢，就像是恐怖电影里狂欢结束、夜幕降临，主角在面对未知的黑暗时肾上腺素飙升的快意。这快意来得莫名，令他不安。可他知道自己正为这危机四伏的恐惧而着迷。

“你他妈看路啊，看我干嘛！”短暂的对视后，莫关山率先移开了眼睛。

贺天只是朝他隐秘地笑笑，转回头去。晚风吹拂，带来一丝冷意。莫关山搓搓肩膀，关上了车窗。

tbc.

写完之后忽然很想吃bagel with cream cheese……


End file.
